La Nueva Diosa Es Una Fujoshi!
by ShadowWolf651
Summary: Después de derrotar al Gran Dog, Pom se convierte en la nueva soberana del cielo obteniendo así el maravilloso Wifi. Teniendo tanto tiempo libre, Pom se dedica a su más grande afición, ver yaoi... pero ¿Qué pasa cuando ya ha visto todo?¿Buscará un nuevo entretenimiento como remplazo?... He aquí una Pom loca y un ShibexHus ewe (necesito un psicólogo) humor/romance/aventura
1. PROLOGO

_**HOLAWASSSSS HOY VENGO CON UN NUEVO FIC Y ¿Por qué lo hice de este juego? Simple, no tengo vida social... okeynop XD… naa en realidad lo hice porque me encanto el juego, es taaaan cómico (quien no lo haya jugado se lo recomiendo.. pero asegúrese de estar solo/a, no vaya a ver malentendidos XD).**_

 _ **Cuando acabe de verlo la inspiración me cacheteo de lo lindo y me dije ¿por qué no compartir mi loquera? Y eme aquí con otra historia medio rara, pero hecha de corashon xs… y un poco de radioactividad (?)**_

 _ **POM GET'S WIFI NO ME PERTENECE**_

* * *

 _ **PROLOGO**_

Un día normal en el cielo de los perros...

Pom se encontraba sentada en la gran silla del Boss(?), giraba en ella mientras pensaba que hacer...

 **-Por que me pongo a pensar si ya se lo que voy a hacer-** dijo con ojeras en los ojos, producto de no dormir por ver videos de su afición, y aun así sonriendo **\- Ver Yaoi!-** detuvo su girar bruscamente se acerco a el escritorio que se encontraba frente a ella y saco su laptop, tecleo el nombre del anime que estaba viendo la noche anterior y dio click en buscar... 15 segundos después se encontraba viendo el último capítulo de su anime el cual, duraba 31 minutos...

 **\- Oh My Wuaff! -** la escena que estaba presenciando era demasiado hardcore y la pequeña dog tenía una hemorragia nasal **-es hermoso *¬***

Cuando el anime acabo comenzó a buscar nuevas series, pero nada

 **-Este ya lo vi, éste también, también, también...-** buscó por media hora pero no encontró nada nuevo. Cerró su laptop con desesperación y dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio ocasionándose un chichón **-auuuu... Aun así esto no se compara con el dolor de mi corazón T-T la vida ya no tiene sentido-** susurró, se levantó y con sus pequeñas patas tomo el escritorio para después volcarlo con taaaanta facilidad **-nop, no funcionó-** mencionó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo...caminó en círculos y después de hacer un oyó en el piso se detuvo. Observó a su alrededor, buscando una solución a su aburrimiento, su habitación era tan perfecta que cualquier can refinado se sentiría envidia, paredes de mármol pulido, sillones súper cómodos, peluches en grandes cantidades, muebles de la mas alta calidad, pantalla plasma de 50 pulgadas de alta definición, videojuegos, etc, etc, pero lo mas importante, contaba con Wifi... pero tenia que haber algo más….

 **-hmmmmmm...-** ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda... Una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza, la cual tenía que ver con Yaoi y cierto perro uke...una sonrisa psicópata comenzó a formarse en su rostro y soltó una pequeña risa que poco a poco se transformó en una demoníaca

En otro lugar...

Shibe se encontraba jugando con Hus en el parque, cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, asiéndole soltar el disco y detenerse, quedando en estado de Shock, inmediatamente el husky se acercó a él.

 **-¿Que sucede Shibe?-** preguntó un tanto preocupado, poniendo su pata en la cabeza del otro

 **\- ¿eh?...no es nada... grave...-** respondió tratando de restarle importancia

 **\- ¿entonces?**

 **-es que tengo un presentimiento y no de los lindos-** susurró inseguro

 **-oh, mejor regresamos** -ofreció el mayor con las orejas gachas, logrando así su cometido

 **-No, estoy bien, sigamos jugando-** dijo Shibe mientras tomaba el frizbie y lo lanzaba para que después Hus lo atrapara... Sin saber que quisieran o no ya estaban involucrados en el plan de una fujoshi loca...

* * *

 _ **TACHAAAAAN HE AQUÍ MI PROLOGO MARCA MANTEQUILLA XD (NI YO ME ENTIENDO U.U) PERO EN FIN, MERECE REVIEW? COMERÉ CHOCOLATE? ME GRADUARE?**_

 _ **#YA TE GRADUASTE -_-**_

 _ **CONCIENCIA TE EXTRAÑE**_

 _ **#SIEMPRE ESTUVE CONTIGO -_-**_

 _ **AHHHH SI ES CIERTO ...BUENO ME DESPIDO CHAO CHAO..**_

 _ **PERDONEN MI ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA NIVEL DIOS**_


	2. El comienzo

HOLAWAS!, HE RESURGIDO DE LAS SOMBRAS MUAJAJAJA EWE YYYY me tarde, lo sé u.u, pero como ya dije en mi otro fanfic, perdí mi cuadernito en donde tenia esta historia junto a la de FNAF XCCC y pos la depre atacó…. Y aún sigo buscándolo, pero no lo hayo wuaaaa y bueno….dejo de molestar…..

A LEYER(?)

* * *

 _ **_(?) meses después... En la mansión de Pom**_

 _ **-Sebastián-**_ llamó la pequeña Dog mientras daba vueltas en la silla giratoria….Ya era hora de poner en marcha su plan… todo ese tiempo, preparando lo que sería su más suculenta y nueva diversión….

 _ **-Que no me llamo Sebastián-**_ respondió Shibe molesto entrando por la gran puerta, con algo de inseguridad

 _ **-Pero bien que contestas**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Pero bueno, no te llamé para hablar de tu nombre sino por algo mucho más importante-**_ le sonrió de manera perturbadora…

 ** _-_ _ **¿** Qué hiciste ahora?¡¿Lanzaste a Tobby de nuevo?!-_**preguntó alarmado mientras se asomaba por la ventana, buscando rastro del perro.

 _ **-No... Sólo le hice besarse con...-** _ Shibe no alcanzó a oírla y agradecía por ello _**\- dejemos ese tema de lado y a lo que voy...es algo serio**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Sebastian, me veo en la necesidad de despedirte**_

 _ **-¿Q-qué?¿Por qué?-**_ preguntó inseguro

 _ **-Ufff, te diré la verdad-**_ volteó su silla dándole la espalda _ **\- se debe a ciertos acontecimientos y desilusiones por mi parte hacia los empleados**_

 _ **-Por qué? T-T**_

 _ **-Te lo explicare brevemente... porque si**_

 _ **-Ya enserio**_

 _ **-Ok, mientras mas trabajadores haya más dinero me falta, la mano de obra no es barata, sabes?... Y por eso te despido, hay muchos más perros que por menos dinero hacen más**_

 _ **-Pero si ni siquiera me pagas**_

 _ **-Y es por eso, que no tendrás ningun problema en sobrevivir, Sebastian.**_

 _ **-Que no me llamo...-**_ se detuvo... Contestarle a una Diosa en llamas era como firmar tu sentencia de muerte

 _ **-¿Si, Sebastián?**_

 _ **-Olvídalo...-** _ susurró un poco molesto

 _ **-Así me gusta...en fin, ya prepare tus cosas, que no son muchas-**_ dijo aliviándose, porque muy apenas había guardado sus cosas y se cansó….okno.. pero era muy floja _ **\- sólo será por un corto período de tiempo...**_

 _ **-Es decir que, me vas a sacar de aquí, sólo por unos días, y luego ¿puedo volver?-**_ preguntó ilusionado

 ** _-A si es mí querido Watson_**

 ** _-No eres Sherlok Holmes!_**

 ** _-PUES SEA O NO SEA SI NO ME SIGUES EL JUEGO SI TE HABIENTO A LAS CALLES SIN NADA-_** advirtió, mientras que des sus pequeñas patas empezaban a salir pequeñas llamas

 _ **-Jeje, es broma, Sherlok, sólo que no entendí-**_ dijo nervioso

 _ **-Ahh-**_ suspiró frustrada _ **\- ya me cortaste la inspiración, mejor ya vele saliendo...**_

 _ **-¡Pero hacemucho que no he salido de este lugar! Ya ni sé como es afuera... Y por lo que me has dicho anteriormente, has cambiado muchas cosas...-** _ susurró cabizbajo, se perdería, eso era seguro

 _ **-Oh...-**_ pensó por un momento…pero no en lo que le dijo Shibe sino en otras cosas….raras…. _ **-Naaa te acostumbraras-**_ dijo volviendo a la realidad y dándole poca importancia, se levantó para luego empujarlo ** _-Anda, ve a tu habitación por tus cosas, ah y ten, es un dije para tu collar.._**

 ** _-¿Una mariposa?-_** miro con extrañeza el dije, parecía que fuera a volar... _ **-¿Por qué me la das?**_

 _ **-Es sólo un regalito de despedida-**_ le empujó fuera de la habitación sin dejarle decir nada más.

Cuando Pom escuchó sus pasos alejarse una sonrisa macabra surco por su cara…

 **-ESTO SE PONE ZUCULENTO-** Gritó y comenzó a reír, por como 15 minutos, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta

 _ **-¿Si?-** _ una pequeña chihuahua entro la habitación, inclinándose en el transcurso

 _ **-Hem, Diosa, el perro ya ha salido, ¿mando a los pastor alemán a seguirle?-**_ preguntó con respeto

 _ **-** **Oh sí, ah me podrías traer a Tobby y a Sam, tengo planes para ellos...**_

 _ **-Tobby dijo que el no volvería a hacer "eso"**_

 _ **-Dile, que estoy siendo considerada, y que si se niega, le voy a hacer algo peor que "eso"-**_

 _ **-Si, su excelencia...-**_ volvió a inclinarse y salió con rapidez.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN...

Sip, lo sé esta cortito, pero es que, enserio tengo la esperanza de encontrar mi cuadernito…porque ahí ya tenía un montón de cosas asasdasyd…y si sólo vuelvo a escribirlo, se me hace, que no podré recordar las partes más importantes, ya saben, esos pequeños datos que hacen de la historia….. la cosa zuculenta xD

Ahhh y bueno, seguire con esta cosa, pero denme chance de encontrar ese cuadernito de…. Y pues si no lo encuentro en lo que resta del mes, publicaré lo que ya tengo escrito (se podría decir que es como el escrito de remplazo)….y pos nos vemos el 1 de febrero, se que es mucho tiempo, pero pos si encuentro mi cuadernito publicare antes EwE

Chao chao

P.D. Perdonen los horrores ortográficos qwq


	3. Recuerdo lokoshon con Pom

**HOLOOOOOOO...HE RESURGIDO COMO UN RIOLU PORQUE... PORQUE... YOLOOOOOO...OKNO XD...SIP ME TARDE PERO BUENA NOTICIA PA QUE EL SE PASE POR AQUÍ Y ENTIENDA ESTO ENCONTRE LA LIBRETA EWE Y YA HE ESCRITO UN MONTÓN DE POM JAJAJAJA SIN MÁS DEJO LEER PORQUE NO QUIERO ENFRENTAR LA FURIA DE ALGUNOS XDDDDD**

* * *

Shibe ya había salido de la mansión de la Gran Pom y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la salida de los terrenos de la misma..

 _ **-¡¿Por qué Pom tuvo que construir su mansión en lo más recóndito del bosque?! El trayecto de la mansión al portón es demasiado lejos-**_ ladró molesto el can, el camino era muuuy largo _ **-Nunca debí de haberle ayudado a llegar al Gran Dog... Aunque, así fue como conocí a muchos amigos como Hus-**_ sonrió y aceleró el paso, trotando felizmente olvidando la causa por la que no quería salir.

Y ahí estaba él, frente a las enormes rejas del portón, visualizando todo lo que a la lejanía se podía ver

 _ **-¡¿POM QUE HAS HECHO?!**_

* * *

Mientras tanto Pom llamaba por celular a cierto canino

 _ **-Amo los celulares, más porque yo los creé en este lugar jejeje especiales para nuestras patitas-**_ dijo mientras esperaba a que le tomaran la llamada, y cuando escucho que contestaban enseguida habló

 _ **-¿Hus, querido, estás trabajando?-** _ preguntó actuando como una dama de alta sociedad de esas antigüitas (okno xP)

 **- _Así es-_** respondió el Husky

 _ **-Te tengo una propuesta-** _ dijo con no voz cantarina

 **- _Ve al punto Pom_**

 **- _Wuaf, tranquilízate colmillos, Shibe está en esto, recuerda_**

 _ **-¿Qué le hiciste?**_

 _ **-Nada, sólo te quería dar una pequeña información**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Recuerdas esa pequeña petición que me habías hecho**_

 _ **-¿Estamos hablando de el "trato"?**_

 _ **-Así es**_

 _ **-Él que no cumplis...**_

 _ **-Sé que te molestó que no te diera lo que querías, pero, no por nada alejé a Shibe de ti-**_ Hus gruñó _**-Calmado colmillos, lo hice por una buena causa, no, que va, ésto es una súper mega causa de Wuaff**_

 _ **-Explícate**_

 _ **-Jaja así no funciona, si te digo no tendrá sentido, sólo te diré que en 30 minutos tu regalo llegará ¿ok?**_

 _ **-¿De qué demonios estas hablando?-**_ muy tarde, Pom había colgado _ **-Ahh, me hubiera dicho eso desde el principio, no entiendo porque tanto misticismo para algo así**_

 _ **-Jefe, la junta ya va a empezar...**_

 _ **-Lo siento, pero hoy sólo serán ustedes, tengo algo que hacer**_

 ** _-Como usted guste-_** hizo un leve inclinación y se retiró

 _ **-¿Qué estas planeando Pom?-**_ susurro leyendo el mensaje que le acababa de llegar

 _ **La Loca:** En 15 min Ve a la fuente, frente a tu trabajo._

 _ **Hus:** Espero que esto no sea una broma_

 _ **La loca:** Me vas a amar después de esto Muajaja_

 _ **Hus:** no presiento algo lindo_

 _ **La loca:** Que poca confianza_

 _ **-Ahora...a hacer yaoi con este par de perros muajajaja-** rio mientras obligaba a Tobby y a Sam a actuar su nueva obra, que ella misma hizo con lujo de detalles._

* * *

 **De nuevo con nuestro querido uk.. Digo Inu *-***

Las rejas del portón ya estaban frente a él, y podía ver a través de ellas lo que una vez fue un lugar pacífico.

 _ **-Todo lo que dijo Pom ¡¿Era verdad?!**_

 **Flash Back**

Ya llevaba más de un mes en que Pom le insinuaba que lo iba a despedir, y aunque las últimas veces le había seguido el juego, la penúltima (antes de que se lo dijera de verdad) fue la que le dejó dudando al extremo

 _ **-Shibe, mi sagrada pata tiene que despojarte de tu cargo de quita aire-**_ Le dijo, mientras se ponía una corona en la cabeza

 _ **-Noooooo-**_ empezó a llorar, pero viendo que era un juego, tomó un poco de valentía y le contestó _**-Wuooo espera**_

 _ **-¿Que pasha, Panfilo?**_

 _ **-Yo ni siquiera trabajo, quitar aire no se considera un trabajo, es más éste es el cielo de los perros TODO ES GRATIS**_

 _ **-AJA SEBASTIAN-**_ ok, eso no había sonado a que estuviera jugando...

 ** _-¿Estás jugando o de verdad hiciste algo?-_ ** preguntó temiendo un poco de su respuesta

 _ **-Ejem-**_ la pequeña Pom giró inocentemente su cabeza

 _ **-¡¿Que hiciste?!-** _ preguntó ahora si por demás preocupado

 _ **-Hemmm, tal vez y sólo tal vez copie una de esas cosas de los humanos referente al money**_

 _ **-¡¿Vasaste este mundo con las ideología de economía de los humanos?**_

 _ **-Sipiiii, bravo Sebastián, si que sabes usar tu hamster mental- aplaudió la Pomerania**_

 _ **-Estás loca, ¿Por qué harías algo así?**_

 _ **-Elemental mi querido Watson**_

 _ **-¡Soy Shibe!-**_ no entendía porque se empeñaba en llamarlo así, su nombre fue elegido especialmente para él, por su amo...

 _ **-ok ok, Sebastián**_

 _ **-¿Qué?-**_ un día de estos, se tiraría por la ventana...(obvio que no va a tirar a Pom, lo manda a la miau)

 _ **-Shh-**_ calló al can _**-¿ya puedo proseguir?**_

 _ **-Ahhhh... Sí, prosigue-** _ se rindió

 ** _-Nop, ya no tengo la inspiración de Sherlock_**

 ** _-Ahhhh-_** soltó frustrado _ **-Repetiré la pregunta como si esta absurda conversación no hubiera pasado ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

 _ **-Elemental, mi querido Sebastián**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **\- Porque me dio la gana, y porque estaba aburrida**_

 _ **-¿y eso que?¿es que no te basto ser la Gran Dog?**_

 _ **-Mira loser, en la tierra, si tienes dinero tienes poder, y como quiero evitar posibles revoluciones caninas, pues mejor les doy esperanza, les meto en su cabecita la idea de que si se hacen ricos podrán llegar a ser como yo.**_

 _ **-¡Pero nunca lo van a lograr!**_

 _ **-¿Y crees que ese es mi objetivo? Mi objetivo solo es controlar**_

 _ **-Entonces...es una mentira**_

 _ **-Yo lo llamaría verdad a medias**_

 _ **-Y por lo que escucho, tú has de ser la más rica de este lugar**_

 _ **-¡Por su Wuaff! Soy una linda perrita Pomerania de cola esponjosa que prende en llamas, es obvio.**_

 _ **-¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!**_

 _ **-Ay deoz...que voy a hacer contigo...pobre, pobre, Shibe, necesitas ver más peliwuaff de mafias**_

 _ **-Estás loca**_

 _ **-Y apenas te das cuenta? Además, no entiendo por qué no estás de acuerdo con esto, si tu fuiste el que me dijo que todo lo que quisiera..**_

 _ **-Sí, ya sé lo que dije**_

 _ **-Y deberías de agradecerme! Llevó manteniéndote 3 meses**_

 _ **-¡¿Tres meses?! ¡¿Cuándo empezó esto del dinero?! ¡Nunca me entere!**_

 _ **-Shibe, Shibe, Shibe estás muy mal informado**_

 _ **-¡Pues ya no me dejas salir!**_

 _ **-oh...cierto...pero bueno ¿Cuándo fu e la ultima vez que viste a tu amigo colmillos?**_

 _ **-Se llama Hus y ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?**_

 _ **-Tú sólo contéstame**_

 _ **-uhm... No lo sé...tres, cuatro meses...**_

 _ **-Bien pues desde entonces**_

 _ **-Ahhh sigo sin comprender en que estabas pensando**_

 _ **-Jaja, my friend, el colmilludo, me pidió un favor y al final me decidí por esto, ah y por si te preocupa nadie será esencialmente pobre, habrá un nivel de control, que yo misma llevaré a cabo.**_

 _ **-¿Hus estuvo de acuerdo con esta locura?**_

 _ **-Algo así, no tenía muchas opciones**_

 _ **-Contigo las opciones son pocas**_

 _ **-¡Y tú eres todo un uke, por eso no tienes muchas opciones!**_

 _ **-¡No soy un uke!**_

 _ **-Si supieras quien te quiere dar contra...**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Olvídalo, eres muy inocente, pero no por mucho, porque pronto descubrirás que no todo en este mundo es perfecto- y salió de la habitación riendo como loca**_

 _ **-Sí, empezando por ti-**_ pensó _**-...espera** ** _...¿estoy despedido?-_**_ preguntó a la nada...

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

 _ **-Lo bueno que esa vez no me despidió, no creo que toda esa información repentina me tendría tranquilo en ese entonces...y creó que ya he aceptado esto de la cabeza loca de Pom**_ -se dijo, dándose ánimos.

Las rejas se abrieron y Shibe salió de lo que una vez fue su loco hogar...

* * *

 **LISTOOOOOOOO TAA CHAAAAAN EWE YA SE VIENE ALGUNAS COSISHAS ZUCULENTAS OKNO XDDDDDD**

 **P.D. PERDONEN MIS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA XP**


	4. Reencuentro

**_WUACHUMALAKAYYYY AGSHDHCHHDHJJAA ME HE SAFADO DE LAS BESTIAS DE LA OSCURIDAD! ...Oknu, perdí y me hice una de eshas :v y me siento mal por esho 7n7...y conciencia hermosa cacheteame pa' que deje leer en paz_**

 ** _#la cachetea:_**

 ** _Graciah :,v_**

 ** _AL FIC! (GRITO ESPARTANOS OSCURO(?))_**

* * *

Shibe caminó por las nuevas calles del cielo de los perros, todo había cambiado, ya nada era prados verdes y brizas frescas y tranquilas, ahora todo era como un mundo humano, lleno de prisas, bussiness y cosas como esas.

Los perros no traían discos de frezzby (no sé cómo fregaohs se escribe v:) en sus bocas, sino maletines, y en vez de traer un collar (aunque antes él era el único que traía uno) usaban corbata.

Había cafés, algo que ya había antes de que llegara Pom al ¨trono¨, pero éstos eran muy diferentes a los antiguos ya que los que estaban frente a sus ojos eran enormes y estaban muy decorados, se veían más que caros, "5 huesos por un solo café, mínimo" pensó Shibe desganado, prosiguiendo con su caminar.

Enormes edificios decoraban los lados de las calles que, faltaba mencionar, ya no eran cubiertas de césped sino de una cosa dura de la cual Shibe no recordaba el nombre.

Era demasiado para la primera impresión. Pero sin duda, lo más sacador de onda era que había coches y, lo más mutantemente mutante, ¡con perros de choferes!, así es, señores y señoras, Pom se fumó polvos mágicos ese día (v: io solo escribo…)

\- Pero ¡¿qué ha pasado con este mundo?! – preguntó casi gritando, llamando la atención de algunos perros que pasaban caminando por ahí – tal vez debí oponer más resistencia y convencer a Pom que esto era una locura – susurró mientras trataba de ubicar algo que no hubiese cambiado durante todo ese tiempo en que estuvo resguardado en la mansión de la Gran Diosa.

Gracias al cielo, pom, o lo que sea, dio con el parque en donde solía ir a jugar con Hus, no había cambiado mucho, pero se notaba que no había la misma cantidad de perros que antes solían asistir a pasar un buen rato de felicidad con otros (ajá! Te atrape pecador(a) pervertid0 (a)! Oknu.. se vale malpensar… no fui la única, ¿verdah? qwq :secachetea:).

Llegó a la fuente, que se encontraba en el centro del parque, y se sentó, cansado de tanto caminar. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que estaba al otro lado de dicha fuente.

– ¿Shibe? – esa forma de pronunciar su nombre y esa voz era muy conocida por los oídos del pequeño inu.

– ¿Hus? – Shibe giró su cabeza lentamente en dirección a donde había escuchado la voz, encontrándose con un husky de pelaje oscuro con blanco en sus patas y unas garras de miedo en ellas.

El husky se alegró al verse reconocido por el can y sonrió mostrando sus enormes y blancos colmillos, no eran tan grandes como se describen, pero shibe los veía así, y éste, en lugar de alegrarse por encontrarse con alguien conocido, retrocedió lentamente asustado.

Su amigo, ¨el colmilludo¨, como solía llamarle Pom, había cambiado, y si la primera vez que lo conoció le dio casi un paro de terror, con su nueva apariencia seguro se moría.

Había crecido una cabeza más, su pelaje se notaba más cuidado y ya no era un café oscuro, ahora era un negro azulado brilloso, con manchas blancas en las patas que lo hacían lucir wuaff, como decía pom, y eso estaba bien pero le daba un poquis de miedo esa mirada que tenía en él y sobre todo esos colmillos y garras que mostraba se veían como los de un lobo a punto de cazar, y ...¿cómo es que Shibe conoce las características de los lobos? pues fácil, vivir con Pom cercas de un bosque y que ésta lo mandara por frutas raras era la causa de su conocimiento.

Shibe volvió en sí de sus recuerdos al ver que el otro comenzaba a dar vuelta a la fuente acercándose a él e instintivamente el pequeño can dio paso veloz de retirada, con la cola entre las patas, literalmente.

Ese nuevo Hus le daba un ¨poco¨ de miedo

–¿A dónde vas, cachorrito? – preguntó, interceptando la huida del can.

–A la casa de Pom? – se regañó mentalmente por hacer de su respuesta una pregunta insegura. Trató de sacarle la vuelta al husky pero de nuevo éste se interpuso.

–¿Por qué tan tímido, Shibe?, ¿es acaso que ya no te acuerdas de mí? – bromeó el mayor, comenzando a caminar en círculos alrededor del pequeño.

–S-sí me acuerdo de ti, Hus– susurró y trato de hacer como las tortugas y esconderse en un caparazón, quedando como un perrito regañado, eso sí, sin perder de vista al otro perro que seguía escaneándole.

–Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan sumiso? – porque me intimidas con tu nueva apariencia, pensó para sí con su cabeza aún inclinada

–Hem es que estoy algo nervioso– murmuró

–¿nervioso? – inquirió divertido, deteniéndose frente al can, con una sonrisa picara

–¡No es por ti! – elevó su cabeza defendiéndose rápidamente lo cual ocasionó que la sonrisa del otro se ensanchara y que él se sintiera doblemente nervioso pensando en una excusa, recordando justamente lo que la loca de Pom le recomendó, buscar trabajo – es que, estoy buscando trabajo y estoy algo preocupado y nervioso–aseguro tratando por lo menos de convencerse así mismo, logrando un poco de seguridad

–¿Enserio? – preguntó mirándolo seriamente acabando con la seguridad de Shibe, el cual sólo asintió en respuesta – Pom…¿No te estaba manteniendo ¨La Gran Dog¨?

–Sí, pero dijo algo sobre dinero, gastos, despidos, y me sacó de la mansión por un rato, creo…– respondió tomando un poco de confianza – No sabía que el cielo de los perros hubiese cambiado tanto – susurró más para sí mismo que para el otro.

–Y, ¿sabes el por qué imaginó y realizó esto? – el husky lo miraba detenidamente y él le respondió lo más sinceramente posible.

–Me explicó un poco, no comprendí muy bien su idea, pero dijo que para prevenir futuras hem levantamientos caninos. También te mencionó– dijo sinceramente recordando que Hus también fue parte de su plática anterior con la Diosa. – ¿Tuviste algo que ver con este plan? – se aventuró a preguntar

–No creo que algo que yo dijese le convenciera, ya sabes cómo es Pom– fue lo único que respondió sonriendo y comenzando a caminar, lejos del can. –ya es un poco tarde y no creo que quieras quedarte aquí, en este totalmente y nuevo cielo perruno así que ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa?– preguntó sabiendo que Shibe aceptaría antes que perderse.

–¡Claro! Me encantaría ir a tu casa, además que casi ni reconozco nada con todos los cambios y de seguro que me perdería– se sinceró, sonriendo tímidamente, dándole alcance al husky para seguirlo. – Muchas gracias, Hus –agradeció y el otro movió un poco su cabeza.

Hus seguía siendo igual de amable que antes, sólo su aspecto había cambiado así que no le haría nada malo, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, con una pom ninja acosadora**

-Muejejeje(?Esto se va a poner zukulento yamis- susurró viendo a la pantalla de su portátil. Le había instalado una cámara a su regalito y no se arrepentía de esho(?)

* * *

 ** _yyyyyyyy...se acabó...seee soy la peor ;n; :se va a deprimir xq sí: okno esta loca nunca esta triste solo dormida (tomandoladietadesueñodelosgatosxqsi(?))_**

 ** _Ya bien...IM SO SORRY MY FRIENDSSS! AHDJDJDJJSJJJDKKJAJKKS TARDE MUSHO PA' ESTA MUGREH COSA (Ya lo tenía pero la tarea y mi hermana no me dejan editar mi shaoi (o insinuación q va pa'l salseo)) ia tengo el otro cap, sólo me falta tmb editarlo (pa' que no quede saca ojos de mickymouse(?))y que mi hermana no me este wuachando 7n7 ia se las sospecha de lo que escribo(?) ;n; si mi mother se entera...ia valió verdura todo ×-×_**

 ** _Y pueh Chauuuu, linda semanaaaaa :3_**

 ** _P. D. Ag_ _radezcanle el capi a_ _Gwen Witch Quinn que me amenazó con darme con la pala si no lo subia :v okno..angy...toy jugando :'v jaja :risanerviosa: pero si agradezcanle bros esha es la boss 7w7r_**

 ** _P. D. 2. Perdonen mis horrores de ortografía :'v está en mi naturaleza;w;_**


End file.
